Three girls but one boy
by Tiana Kelly
Summary: Three girls: Annabeth Chase, Calypso, and Rachel One boy: Percy Jackson Who will he choose? Read to find out. I suck at summaries! 1st story!
1. First school day

**First school day**

 **Percy's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

You're probably thinking that's my alarm clock, but no. That's me cursing at my alarm clock. That darn thing always wakes me up from my peaceful sleep yelling _you can't get some darn sleep ha-ha ha-ha._

You're probably wondering who I am. Well I am Percy Jackson and I'm 15 years old. I just moved 2 days ago and now-SHIT! Today I'm going to school I forgot!

"PERCY GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW" yelled mom.

Yep, that's my cue.

I rushed to get ready. I brushed my teeth, took a short shower and put on my clothes. I was now wearing black jeans and a blue neon shirt.

I got downstairs and wolfed down my blue pancakes. Don't ask. I rushed to the door but stopped.

"Forgetting something." Mom said holding up my book bag.

I smiled, kissed her on the cheek, grabbed my book bag and said, "What would I do without you."

I run outside and looked at my watch. Two minutes early huh? Oh well. I waited for two minutes and the bus came. I hopped on the bus and found a seat next to a girl reading a book. When I sat down next to her I said,"Hi."

 **So that's it for today guys! Review and Comment! This my first book and chapter so I won't care if you say it sucks sooooo...Bye!**


	2. Cute Girls

Cute Girls

 **Hi guys! As you can tell I left a cliffhanger last time and I know it was short, but hey I'm new to this sooooo…on with the story!**

Percy's POV

 _I run outside and looked at my watch. Two minutes early huh? Oh well. I waited for two minutes and the bus came. I hopped on the bus and found a seat next to a girl reading a book. When I sat down next to her I said, "Hi."_

The girl put the book down and looked up. She had caramel braided hair, brown warm eyes and tan skin. She was kinda cute. Hey don't judge me I'm just a normal guy gods! Did I just say gods? Oh well.

"Hi," She said.

"Who are you?" I said.

"Calypso, who are you?" She said.

"Percy Jackson," I said.

"Are you new here, because I haven't seen you around before," She said.

"Yeah I'm a sophomore. Can I eat lunch with you?" I said.

"Sure," She said.

And that ended our conversation. Calypso seemed nice. I wonder what her friends would be like. Just then the bus lurched to a stop and I climbed out. I walked around the school and bumped into someone. She had read frizzy hair and dark green eyes.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry I didn't know you were there," I said.

"Its okay gods," She said.

"Percy Jackson," I said helping her up.

"Rachael, where were you going" She said.

"Well I was looking for the principal's office," I said.

"I can help show you around because I'm pretty sure that I haven't seen you around," She said.

"Yeah I'm new," I said smiling.

Then she led me all the way to the principal's office. Sitting there was a dude that looked like a lazy bum.

"What do you want," he said.

"Um, I'm new and I need my schedule for my classes," I said trying to be nice. Keyword _trying_.

"Okay and your mentor is Annabeth Chase," He said giving me a piece of paper.

When we got out of there I asked Rachael how he became principal.

"Well he was able to be principal because he had lots of diploma's but he was too lazy to be one but he was forced to anyway just for a living," She said.

"Let me guess his diploma was for his outstanding laziness," I joked and we both started laughing.

"Now, let's go find this Annabeth girl," I said.

 **So that's it for today. I made it a little bit longer because it's been a week I think sooooo…. Yeah Bye!**


	3. Jealous much?

Jealous much?

Annabeth's POV

I was walking in the hallway looking for a guy named Percy Jackson. I was supposed to be showing him around today, but I can't find him.

My name is Annabeth Chase. I have two little brothers named Bobby and Mathew. I also have a half-brother named Malcolm. My dad is Fredrick Chase and my step-mother's name is Mia. My real mom is Athena, but she left me as a baby. If you're wondering how I know Malcolm its cause I made friends with him at school and my family got to know his family. They both thought that it was suspicious that we both looked alike and we both have stepmothers and then they figured out so…Yeah.

At school I'm popular but I'm not the slutty type of popular, I'm the fun-to-be-around-with popular. My friend's names are Thalia, Grover, Luke, Nico, Bianca, Rachael, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and of course Malcolm. Oh and Luke is my boyfriend.

Anyway I was looking for the Percy dude. I hoped he wasn't a pervert. Every boy always hit on me, even in front of Luke! Did anyone teach them any manners?! Gods! Did I just say gods? Okay I am officially crazy. All of a sudden a boy pushed me up against the wall.

"Hello," He said. I then remembered him as Josh. He was one of the dudes who keep flirting with me.

"What do you want Josh," I sneered. I could see a little fear in his eyes. Yes!

"You," he said.

Then he kissed me! KISSED ME! The nerve of that boy! I tried to get away, his hold was too strong. Then I felt him being ripped away. I thought it was Luke, but it wasn't. The person who ripped him away was a green-eyed boy with messy black hair that had a six-pack. The boy was cute. Wait what?! I already have a boyfriend I reminded myself. Anyway the cute boy knocked Josh out. I realized there was a crowd and apparently so did the boy.

"What are you looking at," He yelled.

All of them back away except for my friends and boyfriend who were apparently there. Then I looked back at the cute boy and saw Rachael next to him. Then the boy stuck his hand out and said "Percy Jackson," He said.

"Annabeth Chase," I said. Oh so he was the boy that I was suppose to show around.

"Oh then you're suppose to show me around today," He said reading my mind.

Then my friends came over and said in chorused "Are you okay?" I just laughed and told them that I was alright thanks to Percy. I introduced Percy to my friends, switch schedules and talked a bit getting to know him. Apparently he's obsessed with water, loves the beach, and likes to eat blue cookies. I was about to ask him why he ate blue cookies instead of normal ones when the bell rang. Everyone speed walked to homeroom. Everyone had the same class in homeroom, English, lunch, and gym. Anyway back to the topic. After homeroom (which was boring by the way because it only taught you the rules) we walked to English. When we walked in Percy gasped. We all gave him confused looks, but all he said was "Paul why didn't you tell me that you were my English teacher," He said giving the teacher a hug. He just hugged Percy back and told us to take a seat. We sat down and asked him how he knew the new teacher and he said that was his stepdad. The classes went by and soon it was lunch. We all ordered food and got settled in on one of the table.

"So what are you guys doing this Friday?" Thalia asked.

"Nothing," We chorused. Then we started laughing. Once we got under control Thalia asked if we could go to her house for a sleep over on Friday and we all agreed. Then Lucy started walking over. You see she was the slutty popular girl who thinks she owns the school and wears clothes that barely covered her skin. Anyway she started walking over and stopped in front of Percy.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," He said back.

"What are you doing hanging out with these kids when you could be hanging out with me," She complained.

"Well, at school you hang out with friends not strangers that wear 10 tons of make up on her face and barely enough clothes to cover her body," Percy said to Lucy like he was talking to a little child.

"Ooooooooooh you just got burned. How does it feel? Huh? What? You need a bandage?" Leo said. Everyone just laughed and Lucy stomped away yelling you won't get away with this. We just laughed and soon enough lunch was over.

 **Hey guys Tiana here and I just wanted to tell you why I didn't update until now. Well school just started and I had to get ready sooooo…it took a little while. Anyway I decided that I would make a chapter or two a week and that they would be at least 1,000 words and I know that this is 900 something words but…yeah. Bye!**


End file.
